Can You Feel the Love Tonight
by FraphneAddict
Summary: A Fraphne songfic to 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' from the Lion King.   Events that happen in one day for Fred and Daphne, starting with something so simple and then leading up to something better. Rated T for kissing.


**Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

A cool breeze floated throughout the air, chilling the skin of 22 year old Daphne Blake as she sat on a rock in her purple bikini beside a small pool of water, a warm protective arm wrapped securely around her. Fred Jones, 23 years old, sat beside his girlfriend of five years in his blue swim shorts. Fred and Daphne were enjoying a day in a valley up in the mountains of Crystal Cove, enjoying each other's company, and the nice weather. Their feet were dangling into the water as they sat there, even though the water was quite cold, the warmth from the sun kept Daphne from completely freezing from the cool breeze. Fred on the other hand, felt completely fine; although he was getting rather bored of sitting there, just staring at the water in front of him. There was the serenity of the waterfall pouring the crystal clear water into the pool, but it didn't satisfy his interest. He turned his head to Daphne, giving her a soft, loving smile, which she returned once she looked over at him. Fred leaned forward, plating a gentle, yet passionate kiss to Daphne's lips, making both of their hearts flutter. Fred abruptly stood and walked away from where he and Daphne were sitting; Daphne looked back at him, not knowing if he was ready to leave or not. Fred gave her a smile before running towards the pool and jumping in, sending waves of water flying towards Daphne, splashing all over her. She gasped, wrapping her arms around herself as she began to shiver violently. She crawled over to the edge of the rock, still slightly shivering, and looked down at the surface, trying to peer through it and find her boyfriend.

A pair of arms reached out of the water and gripped Daphne's arms, pulling her into the pool. Once she surfaced, she quickly climbed out of the water, shaking more than she had before, if that was even possible. Fred climbed out of the water as well, a smile on his face for his devious idea, and wrapped his arms around Daphne.  
>"S-so…fr-freaking…c-cold…" Daphne shivered, enjoying the warm rays of the sun on her back and the warmth from Fred's arms heating up her cold body.<br>"I love you, Daphne," Fred whispered, leaning forward for a kiss. Daphne gave him a sweet smile and leaned forward as well, but right before their lips were about to touch, she pushed him back into the water. She giggled, running over to the Mystery Machine where it was parked behind some trees next to the pool, and opened the door, reaching in to grab her clothes. She pulled her purple dress on over her bikini, giggling even harder as she saw Fred climbing out of the pool. She slipped her black leggings on and then finally put her flats on before running around to the other side of the Mystery Machine. Fred smiled at her as she peered through the van's window at him and he reached in and grabbed his blue pants, a white shirt, and his orange ascot. Once he put all of his clothes on, and proved to Daphne that he was fine with her pushing him back into the water, they sat inside the Mystery Machine together. Her head was rested on his shoulder as she stared ahead at the many leaves on the trees swaying gently in the wind, and the calming scenery from the little waterfall that filled up the small pool they were just recently at. The windows were open, inviting in the calming sounds of the waterfall, birds chirping, and the leaves on the trees shaking in the wind. Plus the heat helped dry Fred and Daphne's hair. Fred wound his arm securely around her petite waist and pulled her body closer to his. Daphne reached over with her right hand and grabbed Fred left hand, holding it in hers, feeling the warmth flow into her and make her seem whole; the feel of his touch to make her feel loved and have a sense of belonging. She never felt that very often being around Fred. She knew that Fred didn't deserve someone like Daphne, he deserved much, much better, but, their love was too strong to break now. Fred had the same thoughts as Daphne at the moment, that she was a beautiful, red-headed angle deserved so much more than Fred and what he had to offer; but he was selfish, they both were. They weren't about to give each other up. They would never be ready to do that.

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible_

_She'd turn away from me_

Daphne was giggling, giggling more than she had when she and Fred were at the pool, more than she had ever giggled in her life. Excitement and fear swept through her as she ran through the grassy plains, jumping over rocks and holes as Fred chased her. It was fun to be chased by her boyfriend, it made her laugh, it made her happy, but at the same time it scared her to be chased by someone. She was never a fan of tag, but with Fred, it was just different.  
>"Freddie!" Daphne squealed, continuing to giggle as she ran over towards a large section of trees. She stopped in just in time before the grassy hill slopped downwards, afraid she would probably trip and fall down from the steep angle. She gasped when Fred tackled her, and they both went rolling down the hill. Thankfully, it was a firm blanket of grass the whole way down, no rocks or logs that could give them a concussion or a bloody mess. Daphne landed at the bottom, facing upwards at the canopy of trees above her. Fred came down behind her, landing right on top of her. He put his hands out beside her and took the weight off of her, smiling apologetically. He stared at her, taking in her beauty. Her wavy red hair cascading down onto the grass beneath her; her violet eyes sparkling with love and happiness as she gazed into his aquamarine eyes.<br>"Sorry, I wasn't expecting a hill to be there," Fred said, laughing slightly at the picture in his mind of him tackling Daphne and then them both rolling down the hill.  
>"Its fine, I probably deserved it. After all, I did push you into the water." She smiled at him, and he instantly returned a smile of his own. A red curl of her hair fell out from behind her ear and rested against her smooth cheek, causing Fred to smile as he gently brushed it back behind her ear. He leaned down and their lips met in a passionate, but chaste, kiss; the smile they both had contained never leaving their lips as they continued to kiss.<p>

_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside?_

It was night time when they got home from their long day up in the mountains and they were now dressing into some "lounge" clothes for relaxation and cooling off from the warm summer day. Fred lay in their bed in his boxers, leaning his back against a pile of pillows behind him as he waited for Daphne to return from the bathroom. He smiled when she appeared in front of him, a black tank top on with little, matching lace shorts. Her outfit was usually reserved for "special occasions" but Daphne felt that tonight _was _a special occasion in its own way. She walked over to the bed and slipped under the cool covers, shivering from the coldness of the sheets but pleased that right after the cold feeling, she felt the warmth from Fred's body as she was being pulled into his chest. She brushed a few red strands of hair behind her ear and began to plant kisses across his chest and stomach; enjoying each tingle that flowed through her lips as she kissed his muscular torso. He leaned his head downwards and kissed her cheek, a tingling sensation flowing through his lips as well.  
>"I. Love. You." Daphne said each word between the tender kisses that she gave him.<br>"I love you, too," Fred whispered to her. She pulled her head away from his chest and gazed into his eyes.  
>"Marry me," Fred whispered, a smile forming on his lips; but Daphne's emotions were completely different.<br>"W-what?" She asked; absolute shock on her face, and also, the formation of her smile. The smile that made Fred's heart beat faster, made it almost impossible to think of anything other than how beautiful she was, and that he loved her with all of his heart and soul.  
>"I know this isn't the most romantic way, and you, and me, both pictured this in a completely different way but… I just can't wait any longer. I want to be married to you; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to call you <em>mine<em>."  
>"Freddie, I <em>am <em>yours. Forever and always," Daphne said, not a second of hesitation in her voice or a shred of doubt in her mind.  
>"And yes… of course I'll marry you!" She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him one of the most passionate kisses that she, or anyone else, had ever given him.<br>After they finished, Fred reached over to the nightstand beside him and pulled out a small black box. 

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

"Open it," he said, presenting the box to Daphne. She grabbed the box gently and lifted the lid, gazing at the most _beautiful _diamond ring she had ever seen. The sparkle of the large diamond glistened in the light from the lamps on either side of their bed, casting hundreds of crystals to reflect onto the wall. The dark black of the box contrasted with the white of the ring, making it all the more elegant. Fred wrapped his hand around Daphne's hand that held the box, pulling her hand closer and slipping the ring out of its holder. He gazed at the ring, admiring its beauty, and then he looked up at Daphne, the sparkle in her violet eyes more intense than the sparkle from the diamond. He slipped the ring onto her finger and before he did anything else, he kissed his fiancé on the lips, and she kissed him back, their love overwhelming themselves and each other.

**Hey guys, FraphneAddict here! It's been awhile since I've uploaded a story and I decided it's about time I did. I was watching the Lion King and my most favorite song came on: Can you feel the Love Tonight, and I instantly got the idea to take that scene from the Lion King and make it into a Fraphne songfic, and well, here it is! Simba and Nala, which they're also a favorite couple of mine, did these exact things except for the proposal and going home thing, I just added that in for more to the story. I also didn't really have the lyrics describe the story like most songfics do; the feeling of the song goes along with the feeling of the story. Also, my profile has been changed up a lot in the past month, so feel free to check it out! Also, my Favorite Couples list on there is getting longer and longer each week! :D  
>Fred and Daphne are at the top of my list and Vic and Val (from What I Like About You) are close behind. Although the list in my profile is not in favorite order, VicVal and Fred/Daphne are just my favorite ones right now, all the other ones I would have no idea which one would come next and then next and then next, blah, blah, blah, blah. ;)  
>Keep watching for my new story, Not Yet Titled #2 [it will receive a title when I'm finished with it, don't worry ].<br>Please check out my profile poll and vote for the story that you're most excited for. If you don't know what one of my stories will be about, just look through my profile and you'll find all the information for each story that I plan on writing.  
>Well, that's all for now!<strong>_  
><em>**-FraphneAddict  
>I don't own Scooby-Doo, The Lion King, The song 'Can you feel the Love Tonight,' or FanFiction.<br>Thank you for reading, please review and share your opinion!  
>P.S.: I'm not very pleased with this story. Maybe you will be? Let me know! <strong>_  
><em>****


End file.
